Mizuki's Hidden Talent
by Mangaluver107
Summary: What happens if Mizuki had another secret? What if she had a musical talent? What if Sano and the others found out? What would their reaction be? Might be lemons in later chapters but don't get too excited cause I said might.Rated M for l8er lemons Maybe!


**Mizuki's Hidden Talent**

Summary: What happens if Mizuki had another secret? What if she had a musical talent? What if Sano and the others found out? What would their reaction be? Might be lemons in later chapters but don't get too excited cause I said might.

CHP.1: Winter Holidays ~Sano's POV~

It was the first day of winter holidays and I was going to stay at school.

"SANO!" Mizuki screamed

"Yes, you know you don't have to yell?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, sorry" she said with that smile I couldn't resist.

Then, without my permission, my arms were around Mizuki, holding her in a tight embrace. Just as we were about to kiss:

"Ahem"

With that noise I jumped back from Mizuki who had become red, just like me. Dr Umeda was standing at the, which was left open by Mizuki.

"Well, Well. I would say 'Get a room' but you two already have one." Dr Umeda said

"Mizuki are you ready to go yet?" he asked

I was confused now. 'What the hell is he talking about?' I thought still confused.

"Yes I am, Umm….Dr Umeda c-can Sano c-come t-too b-because he is only gonna be staying at school all winter holidays." She said

"Fine, he can come too. But Sano do you want to come?" he asked looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah I want to go because I will not be doing anything anyway." I said

"Well pack your bags then." Dr Umeda said.

5 minutes later….

"Ok get in the van." Dr Umeda said.

"No. Sano Mizuki you can go in the limo which was meant for Nanba but he gave it to you two." He said

"SANO!" Nanba yelled

'Here comes Nanba what does he want?' I thought angrily.

"What" I said

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked

"Yeah, Whatever" I said

"Here!" Nanba gave me a big pink bag with something in it. Just when I was going to open it and then Nanba stopped me and said:

"No No. Wait until you and Mizuki are alone and in your room to open that up. OK you'll need it. Ha"

"Do you really want to die now Nanba-sempai?" I asked angrily but he ran off to the van before I could touch him.

"Hey, Sano hurry up Dr Umeda wants to leave now!" Mizuki yelled which calmed me down heaps.

In The limo Mizuki was enjoying the sights, I put the tinted window down so I could talk to her privately, and good thing the window is also sound proof.

"Mizuki?" I asked

"Y…Yes Sano?" Mizuki said with an adorable smile.

Silence, I was leaning closer and closer to Mizuki and she was moving further back and finally stopped when the door stopped her.

"S-Sano W-What are you d-doing?" Mizuki asked while she was blushing furiously.

I leaned in closer until we were only a few centimetres away from each other.

"Mizuki, Remember when u said you loved me?" I asked

She nodded.

"Well I will say it again because you said you loved me twice and so now it is my turn."

She just nodded again.

"Ok, Mizuki Ashiya I love you." I said and with that I closed the gap between us and replaced it with a gentle kiss.

~Mizuki's POV~

'Sano said he loved me _again_' I thought to myself shocked. But what was next shocked me even more when Sano closed the gap between us with his _lips._ With my eyes wide open I slowly relaxed into the gentle kiss.

Sano's tongue was stroking my lips asking for entrance which I allowed. Before I knew it I was lying on the chair with Sano on top of me still kissing me and the next thing I know I feel Sano's hand trail up my shirt and undoing my vest.

-Sano's POV-

I was undoing Mizuki's vest and I couldn't stop I had to delve further even though I do not want to cross the lines and have the one person I love hate me but I had to. Now I was massaging Mizuki's breast. What the hell is happening?

"Mmmm" Mizuki moaned into the kiss. The sound of her moaning was turning me on more and more just as Mizuki was about to take my shirt off the limo stopped and I quickly zipped up Mizuki's vest and fixed up my shirt while Mizuki was fixing up her hair.

After we were all fixed up I grabbed Mizuki's hand and turned her around and kissed her gently. Mizuki smiled at me and we got out of the car to find the greatest place to stay ever.

"IT'S A HOT SPRING PLACE YOU CAN STAY AT!" Mizuki yelled

"Ok, the rooms have 1 double bed each so we are gonna have to share a bed a awkward as it is. Well the pairs are; me and Akiha, Sano and Mizuki, Nanba and Nakao, Noe and Sekime and Nakatsu and Kayashima. Really do I have to be with _him_" Dr Umeda said with a disappointed sigh.

"Of course you do because it would be awkward if we had to share a bed with you because you are a homo and you are older than us." I said nicely

"Does everyone agree?" I asked

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

So we all got our room numbers and went to our rooms with our luggage.

-Narrator's POV-

'_So I will be here with the one person I love' _Sano and Mizuki thought

**SO YOU LIKE KEEP READING I AM THINKING OF HAVING A YAOI SCENE (LEXY5968 KNOWS WHAT COUPLE I AM TALKING ABOUT) AND A SANO AND MIZUKI ACTION!**

**READ ON SMART READERS BECAUSE THY WILL BE READING THE GREATEST SCENES BY MANGALUVER107!**


End file.
